This invention relates to an improved construction and relationship of parts to form a tubular apparatus for conducting gases under a high pressure and an elevated temperature, and more particularly to such an apparatus having a refractory lining surrounded by a metal shell.
Tubular apparatus of this type is designed for the conduction or performing reactions with gases in which the apparatus is designed for use with gases at a specific pressure and temperature. A change in either the temperature or the pressure of the gases creates disturbances resulting in the destruction of a brick lining as well as the metal shell forming a tubular apparatus. A reduction to the temperature below the intended temperature of the gases may cause the expansion and butt joints to be open. Moreover, the refractory bricks may crack. Leakage through the brickwork occurs and as a result, edge detachment and destruction of the lining and the outer metal shell of the tubular apparatus. In the event the temperature of the gases increases beyond the intended temperature, stresses occur in the brickwork and in the metal shell which exceed permissible stresses and this, in turn, produces damage to the tubular apparatus.